Hyperthermic and Hypertrophic
by RiseiTekiSensei
Summary: "Blisteringly, cruelly, bone meltingly, hot. And the air conditioning was… broken. They lived in a hollowed out mountain secret hideout designed by the Justice League and the air conditioning was broken." Takes place in the summer after 'Auld Acquaintance', the team learns a little more about Robin due to extreme heat and Wally.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I haven't forgotten about you I promise. I have just been swamped with school and writer's block, so I figured writing this short piece would help get me motivated to finish What do Bat's Fear? This one's only a few chapters long, so I should be working on the other one shortly. Thank you for being awesome :)

* * *

It was hot.

_Blisteringly, cruelly, bone meltingly, __**hot.**_

And the air conditioning was… Broken. They live in a hollowed out mountain secret hideout designed the Justice League and the air conditioning was **broken**. The team, all eight of them, sat in the lounge staring at the static channel, while contemplating if it was possible for flesh to actually melt.

"It's sooo HOOOTTTT!" Wally cried out as he lay on the floor in a tank top and basketball shorts.

Artemis' eyes narrowed as she growled at her pathetic boyfriend "Baywatch, if you complain about the heat **one** more time I'll break your legs! We are all aware that it's HOT!"

"But-" Wally started to whine when Robin chucked the remote at him. "Dude! Not cool!"

"If you all could just be. _Quite_. I could find the problem with the air conditioning and fix it." Robin hissed. Said bird was currently sitting cross legged on the sofa his laptop resting on his black denim covered knees. His sweatshirt was currently tossed over the back of the sofa, so he sat with just a normal t-shirt on as he typed away.

"Rob, your just pissed 'cause your wearing jeans and it's like a thousand degrees in here. Just change it to something more comfortable." Wally huffed out from his spot on the floor.

"KF, I don't actually _have_ to be here. I am only here because M'gann, Conner, and Zee live here so they need the AC fixed and the League's got their hands full so they can't fix it. Besides I pretty sure that M'gann and Kaldur as suffering more than either of us so just stuff it." Robin barked, never missing a keystroke.

"How are you two? Seriously, though you guys should just go to Atlantis until we get this fixed." Zatanna said from her spot in one of the arm chairs. She had a tank top and shorts on, just like Artemis and Raquel.

"No, I don't just want to abandon you and the others. Especial on one of our days off…" M'gann mumbled from where she lay in front of a fan. Her normal outfit had been morphed to match the other girls' attire in hopes that it would help.

"M'gann is correct. We should not simply leave our friends do to some minor discomfort. The heat aside I have faith in Robin's ability to find the problem." Kaldur responded from where he sat at the kitchen table. He too had a fan trained on him, with large glass of, quickly melting, ice water in front of him.

This received a snort from Raquel, who had her head resting against the kitchen table's cool surface. "I still think, we can just ditch this place and go somewhere else. The beach or Canada or the Arctic Circle! Just not here in this mountain sized oven." came her muffled voice.

"Ugh, I super agree with Raquel. Anywhere but here would be good!" Wally said flailing his arms around.

"Or, we could just go fix the air conditioner." Robin smirked as he stood up.

"Dude, you found the problem! Awesome!" Wally cheered as he jumped up "What's the problem and what can the Wall-man do to help?"

"The Wall-man can calm the hell down…" Artemis grumbled from the sofa.

"I need to get a few things first, but I'm probably gonna need everyone's help so try to stay whelmed Arty and meet me in the temperature control room." Robin replied cheekily as he walked down the hall with his laptop and jacket in tow.

* * *

The team all had gathered in the temperature control room waiting for the Boy Wonder to show up. After opening the door to the underground room they were shocked to discover that is was actually cooler than the rest of the mountain. Not by much, but they could still tell the difference between the two locations.

"Wow, I can't believe the cave needs all this machinery to just control the temperature." M'gann wondered aloud.

"Well, actually this stuff controls both the cave's temp, hot water, and the temp of all of the other equipment in the med bay." Wally commented smugly.

"_Wow_, Kid Mouth I don't even think you know what half of this stuff does." Artemis snapped back sarcastically. She was a little uncomfortable about the fact that this is where she and Robin were almost roasted by Red's sister, but she didn't want anyone else to know that.

"Whatever, Blondie." Wally said with an eye roll, but when the others weren't looking he grabbed Artemis' hand and gave her a soft smile because hey he just knew something was up.

"Yeah, but why is this room cooler, I mean it's not a lot cooler, but still…" Zatanna pondered.

"Because this room needs a separate cooling system to ensure nothing over heats." Robin answered as he appeared in the room right next to Raquel. The whole group jumped in surprise, well everyone except Zatanna who had known he was here and had actually directed the question at him in the first place.

"Stop that! You're gonna give a girl a heart attack!" Raquel shouted in alarm as she jumped away from the ninja boy.

Robin just smirked as he walked past and headed towards a very large contraption in the back of the room that seemed to be radiating heat.

"So young friend, you said you knew what the problem with the air conditioning unit was?" Kaldur commented as he followed after the Bat.

"Yep" Robin replied popping the 'p'.

"Just tell us so we can help." Conner grunted, even he was hot and uncomfortable, that only made his temper shorter.

"Calm down Supy, there is a problem with the fuses in the central control mainframe located inside this bad boy." Robin remarked as he gestured to the machine next to him. "Here's the problem-" continued to say until he was interrupted by a volley of groans from the other teen heroes.

"Why is there always a problem?" Wally whined.

"Less complaining, more listening. The sooner we finish this the sooner we can all go and lounge around in the pool upstairs." Robin said on a sigh. "First, Raquel and Kaldur can you two bring down a bunch of water we need to cool this machine down before I can climb in it. Second, Wally catch" and Robin tossed him his holo comp "Here are the schematics for this unit I have highlighted the problem area think you talk me through the repair?"

Wally's eyes flicked all over the small screen as he absorbed the information. After another second, he replied with a grin "Piece of cake~"

"Good, you and M'gann go get the gear we need for the repair from the hanger. Next let's start shutting down the power for this monster. Zee can you come over here and hold this toggle down the entire time I'm in there." Robin asked as he motioned her over the switch board.

"Sure, but why?" Zatanna questioned as she came over.

"This is the master control switch for the whole system's electricity. It's on a time to automatically turn back after a certain length of time and I don't know how long this might take so better safe than fried." Robin said with a shrug.

"Good to know. I don't really need an electrified boyfriend." She joked.

"Zee, I _shocked_ that you don't think I'm _electrifying_." He responded with a mocking pout. They held each other's gaze of another few seconds before bursting in to laughter.

"_Hilarious_. Can we just get on with this?" Artemis groaned.

"Come on Arty, why can't you just plode like Conner here?" Robin remarked as he poked Conner.

"Plode, what the hell is plode?" Artemis asked. As Robin was about to respond she just held up her hand and said "Never mind, I don't want to know. Let's just fix the AC."

Robin just grinned but complied. "Okay, Con I need you to hold open this door mechanism open, by keeping pressure applied to this lever. It should be a cake walk for you, with your super strength. Just make sure you keep this access panel open I really wouldn't like to be stuck." Robin instructs him, his smirk ever present.

Connor simply nods and pushes the lever down. The second the small access door swung open and huge wave of dry heat rolled at and over the unsuspecting teens. "Boy Wonder or not you cannot mean to go in there!?" Artemis gaped in disbelief.

Robin rolled his eyes not that anyone could tell, he had changed in to a mask instead of his civilian shades after he left the Lounge earlier. "Artemis I appreciate your concern, but that's why I sent Kaldur and Raquel to go get a bunch of water."

"Speakin' of water~" Raquel chimed as she used he force bubble to carry down quite a great deal of water.

"Robin, here is the water you requested. I was unable to care this much by myself due to my overheated condition, but I should still be able to manipulate it." Kaldur stated as he walked over with Raquel, drawing his water-bearers.

"Asterious, just dump all of that water on the channel system Conner's got opened up. Once KF gets here we can start." Robin grinned. Kaldur complied and feed the water into the channel system. At first there was some steam but after a few seconds of constant water flow the metal cooled significantly.

Wally and M'gann came down the stairs with a bunch of equipment floating behind them, just as Kaldur finished up use the last of the water. "Totally, got all of the stuff we need Rob." Wally called.

"For a speedster you sure are slow, Kid Malingerer." Robin quipped with a smirk. "Now here's how this is going to work, Zee and Con aren't going to move they need to keep their respective levers in the down position. Wally you're going to tell what I need to do to fix the fuses, while Arty and Miss M give me the proper gear. Lastly, Kal and Quel are going to get more water and keep it on hand in case this thing starts heating up again. Everyone clear on how this is going to work?" He received a room full of nods.

* * *

Don't forget to Follow and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the review I'm really happy you like the story. I should have one more chapter after this one and then it's finished.

* * *

~ 20 minutes later ~

"KF, are you positive about this?" Robin's voice echoed out of the access vent.

"Positive, dude" Wally replied easily. He sat on the ground next the open hatch as he looked over the holo comp's projected schematics again.

Robin was about to say something, but M'gann re-entered the room calling out "I have the lemonade, who wants some?" Behind her floated several glasses of ice cold lemonade.

Wally jumped up and zipped over to her "Thanks Green Cheeks, you're the best!"

"Shut it, Kid Idiot and bring me a glass." Artemis barked from where she sat on the ground near the tool kit and the access hatch.

"Quit being so bossy, and maybe I will!" Wally shot back with a mock glare.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she replied, but held out her hand to receive the glass the Wally offered her.

M'gann made her way around the room handing out glasses to her teammates. "Robin, I have one here for you when you finish." She said as bent down towards the open hatch.

"Thanks, Miss M. How are you, though? I know being this close to the machine while it's giving off so much heat was making you dizzy." Robin's voices echoed.

"I feel much better, but how are you? You've been in there for so long; you might get dehydrated or suffer from heat exhaustion." She worried, but moved away from the opening to go stand near Conner.

"Not really feeling the aster, but I been through worse so, I'll live." The Boy Wonder replied with a cackle that only echoed creepily of the metal wall of the machine.

"This is some delicious lemonade, what's the recipe you used?" Raquel asked as she tried to ignore the fact the small Bat's laugh was still creepy even when she knew exactly where he was.

"I'm not really sure where it's from. Conner brought it back with him from…where was it?" the Martian asked as she turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Smallville." Conner grumbled in reply. Conner was about to continue when M'gann began to faint, he moved forward to catch her but in doing so he released the lever to hold the access panel open. "M'GANN"

*pffts*

*KLANG*

Several things happened all at once. Raquel released the water she was holding in her force bubble so she could grab Artemis and move her out of the heavy door's path. Conner caught M'gann, and she started to regain consciousness. Lastly, Zatanna leapt forward in alarm because Robin was now trapped; however she too released the toggle she was holding.

*vzzt* *spzrt*

Everyone began shouting and trying to get Robin out of the now live device. Only to have loud metal banging sounds come from inside the machine. Everyone quieted down to hear what the bird was trying to say.

"Hey Guys! Seriously stay traught, I'm fine. First, Zee could you go deactivate the electricity. Once it's off if Conner or Kaldur could push that lever down again, the door will open. And Wally?" came Robin's heavily muffled voice.

Zatanna rushed back to the switch and as Kaldur moved the push the lever down. "Conner, please escort M'gann up stairs" Kaldur spoke as he moved.

"No, I don't want… to just… leave you guys…" M'gann mumbled as she leaned against Conner.

"Then just sit on the stairs with me, we aren't leaving but a least you will be away from the heat." Conner grunted, trying to reason with his girlfriend.

"Kay," she replied and allowed him to move them away.

Kaldur had to use more effort than he expected to push the lever down due to the heat. The door slowly began to swing open. "Yeah, dude what's wrong?" Kid Flash asked as he bent down to look into the machine.

"You suck at this mechanic thing." Robin barked back.

"What?! No I don't!" Wally cried indignantly.

"Then can you explain to me why when I was supposedly almost done, the electricity arced through this and the fuses FRIED?! All of them!?" Robin shouted indigently.

"What, that doesn't make any sense? Those new fuses are designed for a 1000 megawatt system like this; you must have just put them in wrong." Wally said with his arms crossed.

Suddenly at wet bundle of cloth came sailing out of the vent and hit Wally square in the face. "This is a 1000 _Gigawatt_ system…" Robin hissed in anger.

Wally spluttered at the offensive bundle of cloth, which now appeared to be Robin's shirt. "No this system is…" But his voice trailed off as he read over the holo screen "Oh… oops" Wally said as he wiped a little sweat off of his face.

"Go get the _right_, fuses." Robin growled "And when this is fixed I'm going to rip you apart…"

"I'll help you, boy Blunder." Artemis snarled as Raquel released her from the force bubble.

"Yeah well, in the meantime hand me that socket wrench Arty." Robin sighed.

"Robin, do you think it wise to continue to attempt to repair the air conditioning unit? After all of these complications perhaps waiting for the League might be best." Kaldur said calmly, but they could all hear the strain in his voice.

"Raquel, if you don't mind go and help Kaldur keep the panel open. And Kal, this is the second time around so it should go faster… I hope" Robin responded, but by the end he sounded just as tired as Kaldur.

Raquel moved to help Kaldur just as Wally returned with the fuses. "These are the right ones. I triple checked." Wally said as he handed them over to Artemis.

Artemis sent a look that said 'they better be or else', but took them and passed them to the Boy Wonder farther in down the access channel.

* * *

~ 10 minutes later ~

"Okay, that was the last bolt…Zee release the electricity control toggle." Robin's exhausted voice called out.

"But Rob you're still in there." Zatanna worried.

"Just release it, I'll be fine." Robin replied.

Zatanna hesitated another second longer before activating the switch. Several seconds passed and nothing happened, Wally was about to speak when suddenly the machine made a large whirring sound.

*Wup* *Wup* Wip*Wip*Wvvv*

And blessedly frigid air began pouring out of the access vent. The team cheered in jubilation. They heard a few small metallic noises, but then one of Robin's hands stuck out of the opening followed by a grunt of "A little help."

Artemis and Wally grasped Robin's hands and helped pull him out and up to stand with the others. Once he was all the way out the team froze, Robin hadn't noticed due to his heat exhausted state.

"Let's get that hatch closed so this cold air will head up to the cave and start cooling it down. It should take 30 to 40 minutes before the cave's temp drops to something tolerable so hanging out in the pool until then should help us suffer less." Robin stated. No one responded or even moved everyone continued to stare at the shirtless Boy Wonder. By now Robin realized he could no longer here M'gann's and Conner's quiet conversation by the stairs, in fact no one was saying or doing anything.

Robin was about to turn and look at his teammates, but then Wally half whispered "Dude, scars…" Robin stiffened.

He had is back to the team and now he could feel their eyes staring at him with undisguised shock and horror. His left shoulder had bite marks like he had been mauled, his skin was littered with knife wounds, there were round puckered marks left from bullets, he had a few question marks carved here and there, chemical and heat burns, surgery incisions, and the words carved into him by that madman. Even though he had newer, redder, scars that marred this one older, paler, one it was still the most prominent scar on his back 'JOKER WAS HERE'.

Robin let out a breath slowly as he dragged is tired fingers through is sweat soaked hair. "I know they can be kind of grotesque when you first see them… sorry I just sort of sprung this on you guys without some kind of warning…" Robin remarked quietly without his usual confidence. Still no one said anything, Wally opened and closed his mouth a few times, but the words just never came out.

*pffts*

*KLANG*

Kaldur and Raquel had lost their grip on the lever, this caused the hatch door to swing closed. Everyone flinched at the sound. Robin recollected his wits and started for the stairs, on the way he snatched his holo computer and his discarded t-shirt. "I'm gonna get changed, I'll meet you guys at the pool." Robin stated as he moved through the room without looking at any of his friends.

As he moved more of his scars could be seen. The tally marks on his chest, claw marks, a massive jagged wound that ran the length of his side and went down past his jeans waistline, nasty tears in the skin where bones must have broken through the skin, and a sinister looking slice that ran along his throat. All of his scars were in different stages of healing some were red and angry, while others were very pale and had become less puffy over time.

No one said a word as he passed. Robin didn't even look at Conner or M'gann as he passed them on the stairs to get to the door leading back to the cave.

* * *

I know this ones a little short, but don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! This is the last chapter for this story, thank you so much for your support and reviews. I will be writing the next chapter for What do Bats Fear? soon so if you like this one, go and check out. (Shameless self advertising)

Magykal: The Tally marks came from Victor Zsasz. He's a serial killer in Gotham who carves tally marks in to himself as well as his victims.

* * *

When the others finally made it to the large lap pool, they found Robin sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet swishing back and forth in the water. He was wearing red and black swim trunks and a black shirt; both were soaking wet like he had just climbed out of the pool. His wet hair had been raked away from his mask covered eyes. He didn't look up from the water when they came in, he just sat there.

Wally being the first in the room stared at his best friend for a second longer before ditching his towel nearby and running and jumping into the pool with a shout of "CANNONBALL!"

The splash was enormous and nearly hit everyone. Most of them laughed, but Artemis shouted at him and then dove in after him. Soon everyone followed the others example of running to jump into the salt-water pool. They were all happy and laughing but it didn't stop them from stealing glances at the Boy Wonder who was smiling as he watched their antics.

"The water feels fan-tastic, why in the heck weren't we here before?" Raquel asked as she bobbed to the surface.

"The water always feels like that Raquel, but ignoring the air conditioning situation would have been problematic in the long run." Kaldur commented with a half-smile, but glanced Robin's way for a second before looking back to Raquel.

"Wait, so you're telling me we didn't come here because you wanted us to fix the AC first?"

Zatanna asked as she pulled herself out of the water to sit near Robin.

"Dude, we just got played by our team leader!" Wally hollered from where he floated like a starfish nearby as he looked at Robin.

"Correction, you guys got played by me and Kal." Robin said with a smirk.

"Seriously, you were in on this conspiracy of 'not reminding us about the pool and letting us

shirk responsibility', lame~" Wally whined. During this conversation M'gann and Connor were having a psychic argument, but kept looking at Robin while doing so.

"M'gann, Connor is everything okay or is there something you wanted to ask me?" Robin asked without looking their way.

M'gann started to speak only to be cut off by Connor's demanding voice "Why haven't we seen your scars before? Last year at the beach you didn't have any of these."

Robin let out a long sigh. After several seconds of silence Robin looked up and spoke "Actually, I did have them, I was just covering them up at the time."

"How? We were at the beach any makeup should have washed off?" M'gann questioned gently.

"No makeup, Bat's and I use a spray on synthetic skin. Stuff's really difficult to get off, but it's better than getting my cover blown in gym class." Robin commented with a laugh.

"What do you mean? How would your cover be blown?" Raquel asked curiously.

"Robin the Boy Wonder got these scars from fighting the good fight in the streets of Gotham, but my secret identity didn't. The public can't see my scars or else the cats out of the bag, so to speak." Robin replied casually.

"You got those just from fighting in Gotham?" Artemis asked in disbelief "I use to go on patrol from time to time, but I don't have any scars like yours."

"You've never seen Gotham at her worst." Robin remarked quietly.

"Like hell I haven't! I grew up there with the freaking League of Assassins breathing down my neck for over a decade!" Artemis snapped back.

"You haven't been kidnapped and tortured; they didn't give me the nickname Boy Hostage for nothing." Robin said offhandedly.

"What?" Zatanna said alarmed.

"Most of my scars are from torture after being kidnapped by the villains and serial killers in Gotham." Robin said in the same tone as before, but as he continued his voice darkened a little "And Artemis no, no you haven't seen the bad side of Gotham."

No one spoke, the only sound came from people treading water to stay afloat. After several minutes of near silence, Robin finally spoke "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to stun you into

silence." his smile back in place as he looked around at the others.

"Why did you not tell us about your hardships in Gotham?" Kaldur asked calmly.

Robin shrugged "I try to keep Gotham stuff in Gotham. 'Sides, you guys don't go whining about every little thing that happens in your cities. Plus the stories behind some of these" Robin touched his chest "aren't really rainbows and sunshine so... I'm just not overly fond of re-living them."

"You must have a couple stories that aren't so bad? You know like scraping your knee when you fall off of a bike or something." Zatanna asked with an eyebrow raised.

Robin cackled "Falling off of a bike; Seriously, Zee?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean" Zatanna elbowed him while she spoke.

"Yeah, I've got a few that aren't all bad." Robin said with a smirk.

"Well, let's hear 'em Bird boy" Raquel chimed in.

"Since when did it become story-time?" Robin inquired.

"Robin, this would be an excellent way for the team to learn more about you without you having to tell us anything too compromising for your identity." Kaldur commented a small grin on his face. This was met with a chorus of agreement from the other heroes, with a grunt from Connor.

"I've been out voted" Robin grumbled "Okay, how about this one" Robin lifted his leg out of the water and pointed to a scrape on his shin. "I got trapped in a collapsing building with a bunch of civilians. I had to pull myself free of the rubble and scraped my leg in the process. There were 6 other people in the pocket of un-collapsed building; one of them was a very pregnant woman who just went into labor."

"No freaking way, Rob what'd you do?" Wally asked.

"Maybe if you're quiet Kid Mouth, he'll tell us." Artemis said she wanted to know what happened next just as much as the others.

"I played midwife, since no one else had any sort of medical training." Robin commented with a shrug. The other gaped at him.

"You helped deliver a baby in a collapsed building when you were 13?!" Raquel exclaimed.

"No." Robin replied "I helped deliver a baby in a collapsed building when I was 11. And she had a beautiful baby girl, which she wanted to name Robyn with a 'y', but I asked her not too."

"Why didn't you let her name the baby after you?" M'gann asked.

"'Cause it was silly, but she asked me what I thought the baby's name should be when the search and rescue team finally got a whole big enough for us to get out. I told her 'Mary'." Robin stated with a small smile.

"Mary?" Connor questioned.

"It was my mother's name, Con'." Robin replied softly a little sadness in his voice.

Connor was about to ask another question, but Wally touched Connor's arm and sent him a look not to ask about it anymore. Zatanna seeing this interaction ask a question instead "So got anymore wicked tales, about wicked scars?"

Robin snorted and was pulled from his thoughts "Wicked? More like nasty." He quipped.

"What? No way, scars are the proof that you lived. They're the physical evidence that you survived and learned and moved on." Zatanna commented.

Robin raised his eyebrow as he leveled a look at her.

"Don't give me that look, I'm serious. Scars are important, and they prove that even if you screwed up somewhere in life you, survived to fight another day." Zatanna said.

"Huh, I never really thought about it that way. It just got to the point where it looks like I have more scars than skin and I just didn't like looking at them. I never really thought about it much past that." Robin commented thoughtfully.

"For a Boy Wonder, sometimes you're as dumb as Wally." Zatanna said while shaking her head.

Both boys shouted indignantly.

"Enough of that, I'm a still a little curious about some of the stories behind the other ones."

Raquel remarked.

Robin smirked, but lifted up his left arm and pointed out several pale claw marks on his forearm and wrist. They looked as if something with claws had grabbed him. "I got these when I was 9.

Catwoman nearly leapt off of a building in order to catch me."

"Why is having a super-villainess save you a good memory?" Connor asked.

"Catwoman might not walk on the right side of the law, but she's not a villain." Robin replied with a half sigh "'Sides it was the first time I realized she actually cared about me."

"And that's important to you because..." Artemis retorted.

Robin opened his mouth, but closed it. After several more seconds of silence Robin final said

"You don't have to know all of the reasons why, but to me it does."

"Give us one of them." Zatanna said.

Robin thought about it for several more seconds before he began "Well, she was one of the only people I knew at the time to actually take me seriously, like Batman. When we fought it was more like sparring, she wouldn't hesitate, but she would tell me or show me how to properly counter a maneuver. Everyone else had written me off, the League included, they all thought I'd either be dead in a few months or that I'd just give up. Catwoman took the time to take me seriously and then to mentor me. But even with that I still had doubts as to her intentions; I mean seriously why would she help me train to capture her? So when she dived off that ledge after me, only then to lecture me about being more careful and not to strain myself when I was already hurt, while she bandaged up the cuts she left on my arms... I guess I finally received my answer. She genuinely cared about my well-being."

"What is she like the Mommy Cats to your Daddy Bats?" Wally asked incredulously.

"Wally, what have I said about not calling Batman that, but yeah I guess that's kinda what it's like." Robin said with a snort.

"Daddy Bats?" Kaldur inquired dryly.

Just as Robin was about to reply, Connor interrupted "The zeta tubes just activated and several league members entered the mountain."

Everyone groaned, but got up out of the pool. "Let us go and see why they have arrived." Kaldur said albeit begrudgingly.

"Looks like story-time is over, maybe I'll tell you guys a couple more some other time." Robin added with a smirk as he padded out of the room silently, the others following behind him.

~Fin~

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
